علاء الدين (أغنية)
"علاء الدين" هي الأغنية الإفتتاحية لفيلم ديزني الكلاسيكي ''علاء الدين''، مع موسيقى من تلحين ألن مانكن وكلمات من تأليف هوارد أشمان باللغة الإنجليزية، وقام عمرو حسني بكتابة كلمات النسخة العربية. قام بغنائها البائع المتجول بدار (بصوت الراحل بروس أدلر في النسخة الإنجليزية، وإيهاب شاوي في النسخة العربية). هوارد أشمان وألن مانكن قاموا بكتابة العديد من الإعادات لهذه الأغنية، ولكن تم حذفهم من النسخة النهائية للفيلم. نسخة أخرى مختلفة للأغنية تستخدم بعض الكلمات من النسخة التجريبية الأولى باللغة الإنجليزية تم إستخدامها لاحقا في ''عودة جعفر''، من أداء بريان هانان في النسخة الإنجليزية وياسر شعبان في النسخة العربية، وقام بهاء جاهين بكتابة كلمات الأغنية في النسخة العربية. تم إستخدام هذه النسخة لاحقاً أيضاً كمقدمة لمسلسل علاء الدين التلفزيوني. في ''علاء الدين وملك اللصوص'' تم إستخدام إعادة لهذه الأغنية بإسم "ألف ليلة وليلة" من غناء بروس أدلر في النسخة الإنجليزية وياسر شعبان في النسخة العربية، وقام عبدالرحمن شوقي بكتابة كلمات الأغنية في النسخة العربية. سُجلت النسخة الإنجليزية من هذه الأغنية في الأصل للفيلم الأول، ولكن لم تُستخدم فيه. موسيقى أغنية علاء الدين استُخدمت في الموسيقى التصويرية للفيلم الأصلي عدة مرات، في أغلب الأوقات كانت تستخدم كمقدمة لجعفر كلما ظهر. الكلمات النسخة العربية نسخة علاء الدين= أنا جاي من بلاد أعجب منها مفيش فيها قصور من دهب ونحاس فيها رمال زي البحر، حر يسيح منه الصغر فيها السحر ده شيء عادي، يا ناس فيها الريح جاي من الشرق شمس بتشرق من الغرب من نورها تزغلل العين الترحال يبقى مريخ فوق بساط الريح ويانا علاء الدين! هتلاقي نهار مدهش زي الليل مليان بالحواديت جن على عفاريت تلج ورعد ونار علاء الدين وحكايته هتكون مليانة أسرار وهزيمة أشرار وحبيبته ياسمين |-|نسخة عودة جعفر والمسلسل التلفزيوني= يلا بينا لمكان فيه الخطر شيء بسيط زي واحد يتمشى في بستان كل شارع فيه ساحر كل ضلمة عفريت افتح يا سمسم، كله يبان! علاء الدين يا علاء الدين يا فارس يا نبيل وحصانك بيطير للنجدة طايرين علاء الدين يا علاء الدين واخد عالأخطار تغلبها بإصرار وأميرتك ياسمين والأشرار مش ساكتين والأخطار بالملايين والأصحاب متحاصرين بالويل لكن فارس جريء اسمه علاء في الطريق فوق بساطه ولا كل الخيل! ولا كل الخيل! النسخة الإنجليزية نسخة علاء الدين= Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. (Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face) It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian Nights like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes |-|نسخة عودة جعفر والمسلسل التلفزيوني= Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Pack your shield, Pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian Night Arabian Night! |-|نسخة المسرحية= جني (حوار) Salam and good evening to you all dear friends, Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah, City of flying carpets, soaring heroes, famous love ballads, and more glitz and glamour than any other fictional city in the world! (غناء) Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense, It's barbaric, but hey, it's home, When the wind's from the east, And the sun's from the west, And the sand in the glass is right, Come on down, Stop on by, Hop a carpet and fly, To another Arabian night, (حوار) And of course you know what Agrabah is famous for, This magical lamp, Don't be fooled by it's common place appearance, Like so many things it's not what on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts, This lamp put Agrabah on the map, You've never been? We can fix that! (غناء) Follow me to a place, Where incredible feats, are routine every hour or so, Where enchantment runs rampant, Runs wild in the streets, Open Sesame, here we go! See the dervishes dance, In ridiculous pants, And romance to your hearts delight, جني والجماعة Come on down, (Come on in) Let the magic begin, It's another Arabian Nights Arabian Nights, like Arabian days, More often than not, Are hotter than hot, In a lot of good ways, Arabian Nights, 'neath Arabian moons, A fool off his guard, Could fall and fall hard, Out there on the dunes, المغني المنفرد In that magical land, That mystical place, There's a genie inside of every door, الرجال He'll do all of your bidding, Your wishes command, جني It's demeaning but hey, There you are! السيدات Unbelievable, yes, And an ethical mess, الفرقة الغنائية None the less, No ones very contrite, You come here and you, Come to a land where any mountain can move, A land of high intrigue, With tricky logistics, By prophets and mystics, جني And I've got statistics that prove, الجميع Arabian nights, Arabian nights, (فاصل رقص) جني (حوار) Agrabah, Come for the hummus, stay for the floor show, Even the poor people look fabulous, And everyone here has a minor in dance, And now for the softer side of Agrabah! (فاصل رقص) And of course you must watch your step here in Agrabah, For danger lurks around every corner, It's a city where a penniless nobody, Can turn out to be a noble somebody, Where a Princess would give up her crown for true love, But her father is a stickler for the old ways And our heroes pals are as thick as thieves, Adorable... But thieves And oh did I mention, Everybody sings! الجميع Arabian Nights like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Arabian Nights, Arabian Nights, Arabian Nights, Arabian Nights! الإعادات المحذوفة في البداية كانت الأغنية أطول، وكانت الموسيقى التصويرية الأصلية التي ألفها هوارد أشمان وألن مانكن في ١٩٩٠ تحتوى على عدة إعادات للأغنية خلال الفيلم يقوم بغنائها جني الخاتم (كما كان اسمه في النص الأول للفيلم)، والذي كان راوي الحكاية في النص الأصلي للفيلم (كان متخفي في هيئة البائع المتجول بدار). أول إعادة للأغنية قدمت شخصية وزير الشرير (الذي تم تغيير اسمه لاحقاً لجعفر) ليكون الشرير الأساسي في القصة. وتأتي الإعادة الثانية عندما يأخذ وزير (جعفر) علاء الدين إلى كهف العجائب ويدعي أنه عمه. وتأتي الإعادة الثالثة في مشهد به شخص - غالباً علاء الدين نفسه - مسجون داخل زنزانة، ينتظر الموت. وفي الإعادة الرابعة والأخيرة، يقوم جني الخاتم بتوديع المشاهدين في نهاية الفيلم؛ هذه الإعادة استُخدمت لاحقاً في فيلم علاء الدين وملك اللصوص حيث قام بغنائها بدار في نهاية الفيلم. الإعادة الأولى= : “''In the palace, right here, lived a wicked vizier; the advisor to Sultan Hamed. And this part-time magician, this amateur seer, wished his boss, the good sultan, dead. He was charming and slick, but unspeakably sick, this despicable parasite. What a villain, boo hiss! Further proof, dears, that this is another Arabian night...” |-|الإعادة الثانية= : “''A contemptible skunk was this counterfeit "Unc". But Aladdin he led, alas, on a journey insane through forbidden terrain to a desolate mountain pass. And the trip that they had was so bad for our lad that he gradually got uptight... and suspected - guess what? This was possibly not just another Arabian night...” |-|الإعادة الثالثة= : “''What a room, what a stink. This is doom, don't you think? As the hours of the night crawl past. You've got rats in your cell, but you'll live with the smell, till the dawn, when you'll breathe your last. Every tick of the clock says get set for the block and the shock of your awful plight. You should sleep, but you don't, 'cause you know that you won't see another Arabian night.” |-|الإعادة الرابعة= : “''So, it goes, short and sweet. Now they live down the street, doing just what they all do best. Happy end to the tale, and tomorrow's a sale. So I'd better go home and rest. Here's a kiss and a hug. Sure you don't need a rug? I assure you the price is right. Well, salaam, worthy friend. Come back soon, that's the end, 'till another Arabian night!” إعادة ''علاء الدين وملك اللصوص'' الإعادة الأخيرة قام بغنائها بدار في نهاية فيلم علاء الدين وملك اللصوص. وهي نسخة مختلفة قليلاً من الإعادة الرابعة المحذوفة من الفيلم الأصلي؛ تم تعديل بعض كلمات الأغنية لتعكس التغييرات التي حدثت لقصة الفيلم (ومن هذه التغييرات أن علاء الدين سيعيش في القصر بعد الزفاف، وهذا يخالف القصة الأولية للفيلم الأصلي، حيث كان من المفترض أن تتخلى ياسمين عن منصب الأميرة وتعيش مع علاء الدين خارج القصر، لذا تم تعديل هذا الجزء من الأغنية، "Now they live down the street" ليصبح "They were wed down the street"). النسخة العربية= قالك ايه، انا لفيت، رحت وجيت، لا ما خليت الصعلوك شفته أمير، شفت كتير... دايماً كون ويا الحق الظالم فوراً حيطق! والغرام كان الأساس في الحكاية وفي تبات غلفولنا البنين والبنات أُمرا ويا برنسيسات! واللي فات ذكريات قالوها بكل اللغات في ألف ليلة وليلة! |-|النسخة الإنجليزية= So it goes, short and sweet, They were wed down the street, May their marriage be truly blessed… Happy end to the tale! And tomorrow's a sale… So I'd better go home, and rest ! Here's a kiss, and a hug; Sure you don't need a rug? I assure the price is right!… Well salaam, worthy friend, Come back soon, that's the end-- 'Til another Arabian night!… Arabian Night! معلومات إضافية * عندما تم اصدار الفيلم لأول مرة في صالات السينما باللغة الإنجليزية، هذا الجزء من الأغنية، "Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense" كان في النسخة الأصلية يقول، "Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face". وبسبب كون هذا الجزء من الفيلم مهيناً وعنصرياً، تم تغييره بعد اصدار الفيلم في صالات العرض بفترة بسيطة. غير معلوم حتى الآن اذا كان ألن مانكن أو تيم رايس من قام بكتابة هذا الجزء الجديد من الأغنية، لانه جديد ولم يكن حتى ضمن كلمات النسخة الأولية من الأغنية. النسخة الأولى الأصلية من الأغنية بدون أي تغيير توجد فقط في ألبوم الأغاني الأول للفيلم، بينما ألبوم الإصدار الخاص به النسخة المعدلة من الأغنية. * عندما قام عمرو حسني، كاتب حوارات وأغاني الفيلم باللغة العربية، بكتابة هذه الأغنية كان مُتأثر بكلمات نسخة عودة جعفر والمسلسل التلفزيوني، حيث أنها دُبلجت قبل الفيلم الكلاسيكي، ولهذا تم ذكر أسماء علاء الدين وياسمين في الأغنية مثل سابقتها. * في المسرحية الموسيقية، يقوم جني بغناء الأغنية بدلاً عن بدار، (على الرغم من أنه يوجد تلميح إلى أن الأثنان شخصية واحدة). ** وقد أعتبرها الكثير من المشاهدين حرقاً للأحداث، نظراً لأن الفيلم الكلاسيكي هو الجزء الأول من سلسلة علاء الدين. * توجد محاكاة ساخرة للأغنية في قائمة الأغاني في مشغل أغاني جودي هوبز بإسم "Ara-bunny Nights" في فيلم ''زوتروبوليس''. تصنيف:أغاني تصنيف:أغاني علاء الدين تصنيف:أغاني مقدمة تصنيف:أغاني البداية تصنيف:أغاني الختام تصنيف:أغاني بكلمات بديلة تصنيف:أغاني Disney Crossy en:Arabian Nights es:Arabian Nights fr:Nuits d'Arabie pt-br:Arabian Nights ru:Арабская ночь